An on-cell or in-cell type touch display panel can be formed by integrating a touch panel on a display panel. Such a touch display panel can be used as an output device for displaying images, while being used as an input device for receiving a user's touch on a specific area of a displayed image. However, the touch display panel cannot sense the amount of the touch force applied on the touch display panel. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.